


Something Nice To Wear

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: Han's mind wanders a little when he sees Luke wearing his clothes for the medal ceremony on Yavin.





	

It took some digging, but eventually Han was able to come up with some nicer clothes to wear to the medal ceremony being held in his and Luke's honor. A bright yellow Corellian uniform jacket, pristine after so many years because it was too conspicuous to wear in his line of work. A soft black shirt and another pair of uniform trousers, these ones in brown with yellow stripes to match the jacket. Han imagined that everything still fit; it all smelled like it had been in storage for years, but there was no time to do anything about that now. 

He stacked these neatly-folded articles over one arm, and was just about to change into them, when he heard heavy footfalls on the cargo ramp. He turned the corner to see who it was, and nearly collided with Luke. After a hurried apology, Luke explained to Han the reason for his anxious haste: he didn't have anything to wear to the ceremony. The outfit he’d been wearing when he’d arrived on Yavin had never fully recovered from the garbage compactor on the Death Star, and while he had been provided with some clean fatigues, he wished he had something nice for the ceremony. 

“Do you have anything I could borrow?” he asked. “Just for the day. I won't keep it.” 

Han looked into Luke's big, eager eyes, then down at the uniform in his arms. This ceremony was clearly far more important to Luke than it was to him, and it wasn't hard to understand why. Han handed the uniform over to Luke, saying, “This should work. Might be kinda big on you.” 

Luke thanked him profusely, and Han excused himself, so Luke could change. As he stood by the cargo ramp, Han looked down at himself. What he had on was fine. He would just button his shirt all the way up, might look a little more respectable. 

Luke came bounding down the corridor, positively elated to have something so nice to wear. He stopped in front of Han, then held out his arms. “What do you think? I did have to push up the sleeves a little...” 

Han's gaze dropped down to Luke's boots, then made its slow way back up to the top of his head. In the clean, sharp uniform, Luke looked astounding – honestly, he would have no matter what he wore. His smile was like the sun, his whole demeanor exuberant and proud. Han was suddenly struck in the gut by a pang of desire. He'd felt hints of it before, looking at Luke here and there, but this was the first chance he'd really had to let it sink in, to allow himself to acknowledge that he wanted this kid. Seeing Luke wearing his clothes just made Han want to imagine what was underneath them. 

Han hadn’t seen much more of Luke’s body than he was seeing now, but he’d seen enough to know that Luke’s chest was smooth; Han speculated, then, that the kid probably just had a little tuft of hair in each armpit and a nice little blonde bush, and that was it. Han thought about his lean, hairless limbs and his smooth, slender shoulders, and what they would look like stretching and flexing as he writhed beneath Han, drawing close to orgasm. He thought about Luke’s taut belly, and how it would look good with a splatter of spunk on it. 

As for his cock, who could tell. Maybe he had a big one – the fates had blessed him in so many other ways – and he would ride Han so that Han could watch it swing around while he bounced. Or maybe he had a cute little one, that he would tug on hard and whimper while Han stuffed him full. Each idea had its merits. 

His rear end would be pert and round and smooth, obviously, and between those perfect, squeezable cheeks, an eager little hole for Han to lick and kiss and finger and fuck to his heart’s content. Luke was so keen to please, so kind-hearted. He’d do anything to make Han happy. 

In his mind’s eye, Han saw a spacious and softly-lit room with nothing in it but a bed, pristine, white, and so huge that Luke could lie splayed in it and not be in danger of coming near to an edge. And that’s how Han would find him: reclining, his legs spread wide, serenely playing with his cock, running his free hand over his chest and belly, just enjoying his body, thinking he was alone, not knowing Han was there watching him. He would lovingly stroke his delicate pink cock, maybe dip down with his free hand to cup his balls. Occasionally, he would reach further down, to touch his hole, but he’d be too shy with himself to do anything but play around the outside, tease himself. Mostly he would just loll to and fro, feeling all the good feelings he could derive from touching his beautiful body. 

Eventually, Han would make his presence known, perhaps just by stepping closer. When he did, Luke would not be startled; he’d be glad to see Han. He wouldn’t get embarrassed and close his legs. He’d happily show off every part of his body to Han. 

Han would begin to undress in front of an awed Luke. He would sheepishly accept all of Luke’s compliments about his body, his broad shoulders, his furry chest, his strong hands. Lastly, Han would unfasten his trousers, and Luke would be riveted by the sight of his big, hard cock spilling out into view. Without hesitation, Luke would crawl forward to the edge of the bed so he could give it kisses. 

Delicious as this would be, Han would put a stop to it after a short while, sooner than Luke would prefer, so he could gently push Luke back down onto the mattress, because what he’d really want is to touch Luke all over, make him giggle and gasp at Han’s hands sliding up his exquisitely sensitive inner thighs, gently teasing his tight pink nipples, caressing the ticklish skin over his hipbones. 

Oh, but that beautiful cock would be begging for attention too, and Han would not be able to neglect it for long. He would suckle on it like it was a tasty treat – which it would be. Luke would tell him all about how it felt with his shouting and wiggling. Maybe afterward, Han would kiss Luke, open-mouthed and sloppy, give him a taste of himself. Then Luke would turn over onto his belly, present his round little rump, and beg Han to guide him, to show him a kind of pleasure he’d never known. 

The moment Han had those cheeks in his hands, he would have to spread them, and as soon as he’d done this, he would find himself unable to resist licking a long stripe up between them. That hole would clench deliciously under his tongue. 

There would be, of course, something slippery near at hand for him to put on his fingers so he could prepare Luke with it. He would take it slow, give Luke a massage inside, gently coaxing his body, until he’d made Luke feel just a little filthy for being so open and ready. 

He’d start with Luke on his back, because he liked the idea of Luke’s legs in the air when receiving his cock for the first time, and also because he wanted to be able to see Luke’s mouth form an O and his eyes roll back in his head when he felt it slide in. Han would do it slow, giving Luke time to feel every inch of it. Luke’s hand would go straight for his cock, but Han would grab his wrists and hold them, forcing him to take all his pleasure from his hole. Luke wouldn’t mind this, once Han found that sweet, secret spot inside him. 

Every time he pulled out so they could change positions, Luke would whimper and grab at him to try and put it back in. And each time, Han would shush and soothe him while they moved, and then slip it back inside. 

Han would fuck Luke’s sexy little body in every position he could think of, but he would finish with Luke sitting in his lap, his back to Han’s front. Han wanted to feel that kid squirming in his lap, desperate to come, and he wanted to whisper naughty things in Luke’s ear while he touched him all over his chest and belly. Eventually, he would take Luke’s cock in his hand and stroke it while pumping into him hard, until Luke shrieked and shook in his arms. Then he would grab Luke around the waist, holding him still while he put a colossal load inside him. And then Luke would say— 

“Hey, uh, is everything okay?” 

Han blinked away his fantasy. Luke stood before him, fully dressed and with a look of mild concern.

Han cleared his throat. 

“Sure, everything's fine, kid. You look great.” He clapped Luke on the shoulder and gestured to his outfit. “Let's go get you that medal, huh? I think it'll look good with this.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this type of nonsense


End file.
